Along Came a Spider
by pearls1990
Summary: Is Franziska von Karma afraid of anything besides losing in court? This is a oneshot inspired by my own fear. "Fear is that little dark room where negatives are developed." Michael Pritchard


Along came a spider...

"Foolish little brother..." Franziska was standing in front of Miles Edgeworth's framed jacket, shaking her head. "Foolish fool was always so foolishly sentimental." Miles was over in Germany and Franny was using his office in the meantime. She was taking a break from preparing her notes for one of her trials against that fool, Phoenix Wright.

As Franny turned to sit back down at Miles's desk, a movement at her foot caught her attention. A large black spider was making its way towards her boot. A squeak escaped her throat as she backed away slowly, always keeping an eye on the arachnid. Her backwards movement was stopped by the desk as she gasped and braced herself. Groping around on the desk for her whip, she watched as the spider stopped. It seemed to observe her as she took her eyes off of the spider for a brief moment to look for her whip. A cold sweat broke out on her forehead as she spotted her weapon across the room on the chair next to the door. She closed her eyes as memories of Miles and other school kids taunting her with large plastic spiders came forth and she wrapped both arms around herself. She hated feeling this foolish, but spiders were the one things that could frighten her beyond all means. That and not getting a win in court. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and noted that the spider hadn't moved. She started to step away from the desk and it flinched and she froze.

"Franziska! What are you doing in here?" It was Franny's turn to flinch as Phoenix Wrights voice came from the doorway. He had noted her frightened state when he arrived at the High Prosecutor's office and hesitated to walk in. "Is everything okay?"

"No, fool!" She gave him a stern look. "Foolish are the fools who are foolishly frightened by foolish eight-legged creatures. Get over here, Phoenix Wright, and kill the foolish arachnid."

Phoenix pursed his lips to hide his amusement. So, the great Franziska is afraid of spiders. He walked to the middle of the room, just within arms length of the whipping-girl. Speaking of whips, where was hers?

"Aw, he's just a little guy. He's probably more afraid of you..."

"FOOL! I don't care! Just kill it!" The look on her face gave Phoenix a glimpse of what Franny might have looked like when she was five and gave Miles the same order.

"Alright already." Phoenix was gonna milk this for all it was worth. "Now stand back. This will be tricky." He held his hands out to her signaling for her to stay , then turned and gave the spider an ultimatum, leave Franny alone or die. It started in the direction of the door as Franny yelled, "FOOL! JUST KILL THE DAMNED THING!!"

Phoenix couldn't hide his amusement anymore as he chuckled to himself. He grabbed a handkerchief out of his pocket (where the hell did he get that, Franny thought.), and scooped it up. He thought about mocking Franny, but her wrath was enough in court that he didn't need anymore from her. He opened the window and tossed it out, handkerchief and all.

"There," He said as he closed the window and turned to Franziska who was still breathing heavily. "Its alright. It's all gone." He said comfortingly as he walked over to her. She came up to his shoulder with her boots on. She gave him a half smile then collapsed against him sobbing. He was unsure of himself as he slowly wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"Er, where's your whip, Franziska?" She suddenly pulled away from him.

"Fool! Its over there." She pointed towards the table next to the door. "Don't you think I would've whipped the foolish fool if I had the foolish whip on me?" Phoenix squeaked out an incoherent response as she gathered herself and wiped her eyes. "Now, Phoenix Wright, get out, before some fool sees us acting foolishly." She had one hand on her hip and another pointing to the door again.

"Yes, ma'am." Phoenix ducked his head and headed towards the door.

"Oh and Phoenix Wright?" She took a deep breath as Phoenix turned. "Er...thank you, fool." And turned back to sit behind Miles's desk. Phoenix blinked, then walked out of the office, grinning.


End file.
